Ebil and Jake's Book Of Random Short Stories
by Funky Chicken Inc
Summary: Written By Shutupiwanttotalktobrooklynnowor Ebil's Darkness and TALA MINETALA HOT.::::The 4th season digidestined are gonna get a little freaked out.And its gonna be 2,2 funni. Are and Are.


Jake: I am a very funny person. And a fangirl. But also, I can be very insane and highly scary too. This shall be proved in this story. Maybe not now, but later. Ohh, yesss. Later.

I don't own Digimon.

Ebil And Jakes Book Of Random Short Stories  
Story #1:Off To See Takuya

Jake and ebil

Kouichi, Koji, JP, Zoe, and Tommy were walking down the road. They were singing:

"We're off to see our leader, the wonderful leader of OZ. If ever there was a wonderful leader he was." And believe me, it was not a pretty sound.

"So, where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"Takuya's House." Replied Kouichi.

"Why?"

"Because we are."

"Why?"

"Because."

"why?"

"Because, we want to."

"But why do we want to?"

Kouichi flared up, pulled out a sledge hammer from nowhere and thwacked on the head. "BECAUSE!" She had little swirls in her eyes. "Okay.." she started to sway. She fell back. Koji didn't move, but did turn his head to watch her fall. "Bro, be nice."

Kouichi sighed. "Fine, you win." Koji kept a stern face. "Hand it over." Kouichi shook his head.

"Hand the hammer over now."

"No."

"Now Kouichi."

"NO! Not Sledgy. My poor sledgy will be alone." Kouichi held his sledge hammer close to himself.

"Um, actually he'll be with the other things I've taken from you. Remember Mr. and Mrs. Flammie?"

"Oh..okay!" Kouichi handed over the hammer.Tommy blinked like it was something that happened everyday.

"hey,Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

'What OTHER things have you taken form Kou-san anyway?"JP asked.Kouji looked thoughtful for a moment.But then sighed as he started to rename all the objects Kou-san had used for ebilness and taken them away.

"Mr. And Mrs.Flammie  
Sledgy

Poppery popper

Pickle-Kun."

They passed a street that said 'Pinkle Avenue' Kouichi burst into tears cause Pinkle looked like Pickle which was exactaly what Pickle-Kun had been.And a good pickle.he had stuck by Kouichi's side every moment of everyday.Then he died.What a painful death:Koji's dog had marche din and eaten Pickle-Kun.Sigh.

"Miss Mouse

Kara Candle

50 Cents ()"

he stopped.

"Oh look.were here."Koji said.They all looked up to see a plain bright yellow house,with lime green shutters and a floresent pink front door.Tommy covered his eyes. It was so bright.(Koji:Unlike Takuya's intellagence) Carefully they walked up to the small house.So humble….yet so,so very eeeviiiil.

Zoe knocked on the door.Nothing.She kept kocking until the door opened.

"Come in,guys."they recignised it as Shinya's voice.So they came in.Man,Shinya scared them.Once inside,they had a good look around.Dirty,dusty,smelly…yep.This was Takuya's house.Theyheard the door shut and all turned,but Shinya wasn't there.Nobody was there.

"I hate it when that happens."Zoe muttered.

"You have to."JP said.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't happen often enough to NOT be afraid of it."he stated.She shivered at that thought.They heard footsteps and they all looked up to see Takuya standing there,smiling.

"hey guys."After about 15 minutes Takuya was at the bottom of the stairs.

"you know Takuya,your house looks so small on the outside yet its so TALL on the inside."said Kouichi,admiring the large cobweb hanign next to Koji's head.

"Me mum enchanted it to look like it waas small.don't want to scare people now do we?"Takuya said,getitng a british accent for a moment. Koji stared at him.

"Weirdo."he muttered.Takuya ran over and hugged him.

"THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!"Takuya nearly screamed.

"who gave you sugar?"Koji asked.

"You."Takuya said,giggling like a mad woman.Only he's a man.So woulnd't that be mad man?well,it does sound SO girly.But he is male but- O.o oh,sorry.Takuya hugged Koji tigghter as he countinued to giggle.

"Gasp!YOU gave him sugar Koji?Naughty naughty.What are we going to do with you?And to think that mom and dad and mom though you were the normal child.I so can't belive you gave him suagr.I mean,we all know how he gets and owh! You are going to be in so much trouble..unless there are more kinds of sugar than just the one Takuya's talking about."said Kouichi in one breath.And with the last part,he giggled.

Koji galred at him,took a deep breath,and starte dhis own rant.

"Why don't you just shu tp?I didn't give Takuya any form of suagr especially the kind your thinking of.I can't belive you would think I would give up my good boy title for something so as to give this baka here some sugar.why don't you go get your head on staright and then well talk about normal.until then I will always be mom and dad and mom's normal,and only normal,favorite child."Koji gasped as he finished,for he was very out of breath.

Kouichi shook his head.Zoe giggled.Tommy blinked.and JP stared.

'Dude,you guys are toally messed up.I mean COME ON! Someone had to give Takky some kind of sugar.Or else he wouldn't be so hyper and hey koji are you ok your looking kind of blue."Jp said.Koji was turning blue form lack of oxygon.Kouichi ran over,yanked Takuya off of Koji,and shoved the hyper brunette to the floor.But….

Takuya bounced off the floor and was at least 15 feet in the air when he fell back down,as soon as his feet touched the ground,he boucned right back up.

Zoe stared,and Tommy and JP burst out laughing.Kouichi smiled.

"Looks like fun!"Kouichi kept his arms locked at his side and fell over,he hit the floor and bounched straight up into the air.

"Hey,has anyone noticed that the loor is really a large trampoline?"Tommy asked.

"Well you notice so that means someone notice.If you ntoiced your someone so someone notice which was your quesuton of if someone ahd notice the floor."Koji said,simply.As if it was so easy to understand.

JP Stared at him,sweatdropping "Whatever you say dude."Tommy started to jump up and down and soon he found himself hanign from a chandalier.

"GET ME DOWN!"He cried.Takuya bounced up and grabbe dTommy,pulling him down.Soon everyone was saftly heading their way up the stairs.

(15 minutes later)

Kouichi took the last stair onto the landing.

"what a nightmare."he mumbled.Zoe nodded her head in agreement.Takuya gave them a tour.

"This is my room."They all looked aroud.It was red.Red walls,red carpet,red bed sheats,red pillows,red chair,red curtains,and a giant red teddy bear.

"Its veery red."Zoe muttered.Takuya thanked her and then showed them the next room:His parents room. It was very blue.

Blue bed,blue pillows,blue and white curtains,blue carpet.

"Blue."said Zoe simply.With that,Tommy and JP broke into sing.

"I'm so blue-ue-ue-ue-ue-ue-ue-ue-ue-uueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.I'm so blue I don't know what to doooooooooooooooooooo."they sang. When they finished,the other stared at them.

"eh,Veggie Tales movie."said Tommy. Koji turned to JP.

"He's young.Whats your excuss?"

"Um…my baby cousin wathes it."

"You don't have a baby cousin!"said Koji.

"How do you know?"

"I gots eyes everyone.You THINK your alone.but ohw…I see everything."with that Koji turned back to Takuya who was now obsessed with nuzzling Koji's arm.Next Takuya showed them Shinya's room.

"Black."Zoe said simply.

It had all the same objects as the other roo,only black.

"Your little bro is evil."said Koji.

"Why do you say that?"Takuya asked.

"Takuya………he has a chainsaw on his bed for crying out loud!"Koji yelled. Kouichi then burst into tears.

'Whats his problem?"Takuya asked.

"MRS.VROOM VROOM!WAHHHHHHHHHH!"Kouichi cried.

Ehhh..yeah O.O;

(Next room)

They all stared.In the center of the room,was a table.The room had lotsof machines.

"And this is……?"

"My dads laboratory."

"And he has one because……..?

"Because this is were he operats on people and turned them into different cereal mascots."

They all stared at Takuya.

"you kidding….right?"

"Hope….You know Joel Madden?"

"Good Charlotte dude?"

"Yep…You ever wonder WHY he hasn't appeared much yet?"

"Maybe."

"My dad turned him into the silly rabit from the TRIX commercial."

O.O;

3

2

1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"they all ran out of the room,screaming.Down the hallway.Past Shinya's diabolical room.Past Takuya's parents blue room.Past Takuya's red room.Down the stairs.Across the trampoline.They jumped a bit but finally got past it.

Out the door,and all the way back to Koji Minamotos "safe" house.

(Back At Takuya's)A man came out of the shadow.

"very good,Takuya."the man(his dad)said.

"Thank you."Takuya said.Then,pulled off his Takuya mask.

"Come on,son.How do you like that operation I gave you?"

"Oh how I love looking like Trix The Rabbit."

Us:OMG…next story soon.Are and are please.


End file.
